Update:One on one with Vivienne
It's been a while since I have directly and 100% trained a new Immortal for the Wheel of Time MUD. Usually applicants are vetted and then, when approved, are assigned a Mentor from the 102+ level for training. For me to choose an applicant to Mentor, the applicant has to fit several criteria in addition to completing the application at viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3612 . In real life I am in business. I have high expectations of anyone and everyone that I hire into the company at large, or hire onto my personal team. Anyone I Mentor here at WoTmud is held to the same standard I hold to for hiring onto my RL personal team. With that in mind, should you wish to apply, you will need to do the following via a PM to me: *Complete the application referenced above. *Include your RL first name, your age, level of school completed, current occupation. These don't have to be overly specific but I do need to get a feel for who you are, so I can determine what pace I can set as a bare minimum. *Tell me how many hours per day, and per week, you will commit to working this program. *Tell me your time zone. *Include for me how far you have read in the Wheel of Time series. *Tell me in 250 words or less the one passage in the Wheel of Time series that has stayed with you over time. Be sure to cite the book and chapter in case I need to go re-read the reference. Anyone working with me must absolutely have a fast reading comprehension, be able to work in concise format, have an understanding of algebra, and be readily accessible via both a dedicated email and skype. The email should be a gmail account as my team collaborates via google docs. It is not required that you have a gmail account before you are accepted but you will need to acquire one upon hiring. I work at a fast pace and have a high amount of projects in development at any given time. You will need to be able to multitask. If you already have an Immortal, or you have been retired as an Immortal, this program is not for you. Things you should not, under any circumstances, do: *Tell people you have applied, or hint you have applied, or send prays asking if your application has been read, etc. My real-life world is highly confidential. We don't talk out of turn. Period. *Write something that doesn't fit the genre. Do, please, follow the format. Don't send me an application set in an alternate fantasy world, or include cutesy fluffy bunnies with laser-eye abilities, or any other tripe. There is a time and place to show off your creativity; this is not the time nor the place. *Send me something that hasn't been spell-checked and proofed. I can overlook minor things but if I open your application and it's covered with squiggly red lines, my eyes will glass over and I will most likely not read your application. *Sendinsomethingwithoutlinespacingandparagraphbreaksandproperpunctuation. *Assume that because you have read an online file somewhere, someplace, that it's how we operate whether it's our Code source, or running platform, our forum interface, or what I eat for breakfast on Tuesdays. Don't try to impress me with what you think you know. The person I choose to work with, provided that person does not wash out, will be taught every part of WoTmud except Coding from the ground up, in traditional old-school manner. When the program is completed that person will have a complete understanding and versatility of applicable knowledge, similar to Itesh and Tlaloc's breadth. That's not easy. It will take work, it will require dedication, and it will necessitate patience. Any applications that I receive will be vetted by the Staff but the final decision regarding whomever I take on will be mine. Other applications may be picked up by 102+ Immortals as potentials also. Good luck! Vivienne